


Unplanned

by fuzipenguin



Series: Explosive Bursts [12]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnancy, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Wheeljack knows what he wants, but he has to be sure about the twins.





	Unplanned

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: twins/wheeljack sparklings

                “Show us again?” Sideswipe asked, lying on his back, draped over Wheeljack’s lap.

                “I’m pretty sure nothing’s changed in the ten minutes since you last looked,” Wheeljack said gently, but he still triggered the locks on his chest armor. Sunstreaker leaned forward from his perch on the low table in front of the couch just as Sideswipe propped himself up a little to look as well.

                Wheeljack couldn’t see at this angle; he’d need a mirror to spot the tiny ball of sparklight orbiting his own core. Although when he had first seen it, he’d been just as entranced as the twins were now.

                “Are all new sparks that color?” Sunstreaker asked, voice hushed. His fingers twitched as if he wanted to touch. Or maybe paint.

                Painting was actually more likely, especially if he was asking about colors. Wheeljack also knew that Sunstreaker dealt with a lot of his emotions through his art. And he definitely had a lot to be emotional about right now.

                “I’m not sure. I didn’t ask,” Wheeljack admitted, gently pulling Sideswipe’s hand away from the bottom edge of his spark chamber. The fingers had been hesitantly creeping up, and if it had been just his spark, he would have happily had let Sideswipe explore. But not with such a fragile new beginning resting there.

                “Can we still merge with you?” Sideswipe asked, squirming in Wheeljack’s lap until his aft was sitting on the couch, his legs still sprawled over Wheeljack’s. “Can we still ‘face? What are we supposed to do? How do we make it healthy?”

                They were adorable. Awestruck and eager and he loved them so much it hurt. He didn’t want to say it. But he had to be responsible.

                “Ratchet gave me a list. But… Sideswipe, Sunstreaker… the first thing we have to decide is if we want to keep it.”

                Sideswipe’s restless fingers stilled and a moment later, he slipped off the couch and sat next to his brother. He looked wary and nervous.

                “As opposed to what?” Sunstreaker asked, a dangerous note in his vote. “Not a whole lot of adoption centers left.”

                Wheeljack bit his lower lip behind the blast mask. “We don’t have to let it get that far…”

                The twins stared at him in confusion until Sideswipe jerked to his feet, arms crossed over his chest. “Kill it?!” he exclaimed, voice shrill. “Please tell me you mean something else!”

                “Sideswipe…”

                Wheeljack reached out a hand, but Sideswipe rapidly shook his head and backed away. Sunstreaker stood up and walked around the opposite end of the table to get to his twin, seemingly unwilling to come close to Wheeljack.

                “No! How could you even think that?!” Sideswipe asked, gaze accusing. He pressed himself against Sunstreaker’s side, Sunstreaker wrapping an arm around Sideswipe’s waist.

                “Is that what you want?” Sunstreaker asked quietly. “You’re the one carrying it, so…”

                Wheeljack shot to his feet, his spark chamber closing back over. He splayed a hand out over the plating covering it. “No, I don’t want that. But we also have to be realistic. We’re in the middle of a war. It’ll grow up knowing nothing else. Would we really be responsible parents if we allowed that?”

                “Then we’ll end the war,” Sideswipe announced, optics burning bright. “Don’t know how yet, but we’ll do it. We’re _not_ getting rid of that sparkling. We’re not throwing it away as if it were just a piece of gutter trash, like it was… like…”

                Sunstreaker immediately whirled his brother around, folding him into his arms. He cradled the back of his helm and rocked back and forth a little. “Shh… shhhh… we’re better than they were. We’ll _be_ better than they were.”

                Sideswipe buried his face in the side of Sunstreaker’s neck, a quiet sob bubbling up from the back of his throat.

                “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…” Wheeljack looked at the two of them, feeling horrible. They hadn’t told him in so many words, but he’d gathered enough to know that their parents had abandoned them. They’d been raised in an adoption center and on the streets, right in the early stages of the war.

                “Please don’t get rid of it,” Sideswipe begged Wheeljack, pushing off from Sunstreaker’s chest after a moment. “Please…”

                “Like I said… I don’t want to. But I didn’t want to assume to know how you two felt,” Wheeljack whispered.

                Dragging his brother along by the hand, Sideswipe sidled up to Wheeljack’s side. His hand joined Wheeljack’s over his spark.

                “We want it,” Sunstreaker murmured, his hand creeping up to lay over theirs.

                “We want to see it unfurl and raise it. I’m gonna name him… Bart. Yeah, Bart. Short for Bartholomew,” Sideswipe sniffed, leaning in to kiss Wheeljack’s cheek. Wheeljack automatically nuzzled him back until his words registered.

                “I’m sorry… what now?”

 

~ End


End file.
